One of the unmet dishwasher user needs is the drying of cleaned items after the dishwashing process. At the end of an automatic dishwashing operation, items, in particular plastic items, are usually wet. They need to be dried by the user before they can be put away. This requires an extra step. Dishwasher's users always like to minimise the amount of work needed from when items are soiled until when the items are put away in the cupboards. Different proposals have been put forward to improve drying in the dishwashing process. WO 2008/110816 proposes the use of certain anionic polyesters to provide drying. WO 2009/033972 proposes a composition comprising a specific non-ionic surfactant in combination with a sulfonated polymer. WO 2009/033830 proposes a dishwashing process involving delivery of surfactant and anionic polymers at two different moments in time. WO 2008/119834 proposes a composition comprising specific polycarbonate-, polyurethane- and/or polyurea-polyorganosiloxane compounds.
Rinse aid could help with the drying of items, however this implies the purchase and use of an extra product and as we pointed out before dishwasher's users likes to simplify the dishwashing task as much as possible.
The objective of this invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing product that provides good drying through the wash (i.e. it does not need the addition of a separate product in the rise cycle) and at the same time provides good cleaning and finishing of the washed items. Another objective is to enable more environmentally friendly dishwashing processes, ie. processes that involves reduced amount of time and/or reduced amount of energy, as for example reduced drying time.